


Prison Break

by deregyu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Detention, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deregyu/pseuds/deregyu
Summary: While fighting, Teemo and Veigar suddenly got attacked and were kidnapped. The kidnapper aruged them to do something to escape...
Relationships: Teemo/Veigar (League of Legends)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

A mysterious village located in the world of souls, Bandle city is home to several champions. Tristana, the Yordle Gunner, Rumble, the Mechanized Menace... Well, a lot to list, but the most famous champion of all is me, Teemo, the Swift Scout. Haha... Among the yordles, I made my name as a legendary assassin. When Veigar tried to steal the Bandle city's landmark, the Mothership, I blew up the balloon he was holding with my sting and made him fail. Since then, I've become a hero for Bandle City.

Yeah... Veigar. The TINY master of evil. He's staring at me like he's killing me right now. After the mothership incident, we were at odds with each other. Even then he thought whenever he had time to harass the yordles or spoil the festival, and I drove him out of the Bandle city through the scout team I belonged to. When we met as enemies in the League of Legends, we were the top targets of each others, and we never cooperated even if we happened to meet as allies. Why? He is the villain of pieces! I don't care about his back story. My aim is to arrest that fellow who harms peace and order in Bandle City as soon as possible and banish him from this town for life. And that's why I'm confronting him now.

"Hehehehe, Veigar... You've finally become a rat in a jar. I won't shoot you if you surrender.”  
"H- hey! Teemo!!! What the fuck else did I do?"  
"All right, just wait. I'll think about it in a minute. Yeah. Yesterday alone, it was a wreck! Property damage! Libel! And so on! There's a lot of guilt! Are you still going to get on with this way?"  
"Hey, man! Is that why you're trying to arrest me for?!”  
"You still haven't realized your sin! You son of a bitch, you can't fix!”  
"That's because your standards are so tight! Do you think I can get caught-"

Flopped. Veigar didn't finish to talk and went sideways. What are you trying to do this time? I haven't even fired a sting yet. Suddenly I approached him slowly, waring of Veigar. who would initiate action.

"...uh, huh?"

I also fell down as I felt something stuck in my throat. Who is it? Is it Veigar's plan? ......I'm falling asleep...... I...... can't...... lose...... my...... ......

"Hey, you two! Are you awake?"

I heard something wake me up. I'm not dead yet. My hands were cuffed behind my back. Behind my back was the cuffed Veigar, too.

"Hey, hey! What's this?!”  
"Oh, shut up! I'm only gonna say it once, so just stick it in your ears!”

Veigar seemed genuinely embarrassed. Is this really what this guy didn't? I looked around. Speakers hung from the ceiling heard maliciously modulated mechanical sounds, and there was no windows. Inside the narrow room there were only surveillance cameras, exhausts, beds, and iron doors.

"I've been watching you two! You champions, huh? You always fight! So how can you guys keep Bandle city?! What do the other champions see as?! So I'll give you two a chance to get along in particular! All the way here, okay?"

"Crut, you's got! Why am I supposed to be close to him?!”  
"Huh, who wants to?"  
"Oh, shit! You're fighting again! No matter how much I think about it, I think I'm really good at it~ Anyway, listen to me! I'll show you how to get out of here safely! I'll explain it only once!"  
"Damn it, can I trust you?"  
"Hehehehe, did you live in shorthand, Teemo? Listen! The only way you can get out of here is to kiss each other 100 times!!!”  
"......What?"  
"What the fuck are you doing?! Who's going to kiss this fucking badger?! You're right here! No, just come on! I'll kill you!!!"  
"Haah... Veigar! I'm not finished yet!!! It's not 100 times in total, it's 100 times each! If you fill one of them 100 times, it's the only one who can get out, remember!!!”  
"Wow... Fuck. That's ridiculous. Hey, who are you, son of the bitch?!"  
"Ugh, Teemo! Our hero speaks ill of me... It's an honor? Creek. Well, believe it or not, it's none of my business, but I'm not kidding! If you don't do it once, the handcuffs will never be released, and if you don't fill it up 30 times, the sleep jamming gas that's still coming out will not stop! If you don't fill 100 times, you'll never be able to get out of here and starve yourself to death!"

Oh, my God. When did I get this crazy guy in Bandle City, where I thought Veigar was the only villain? Anyway, Veigar always ruins my plans!

"Ah! Of course I've got the weapons and the mana in advance, so don't think about it! Then I sincerely hope you two will become friends! Cheer up!"  
“......”  
“......”

We both couldn't say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how long it's been since there's no watch, but after half an hour, Veigar has opened his mouth.

"Hey, Teemo."  
"What?"  
"If you put your tongue in my mouth, I'll bite you and kill you.”  
"Huh! Who's going to say that?"

It was such a tit-for-tat, but it was just a waste of energy. I think it's been 10 hours. My stomach was growling, and I wanted to fell asleep, but I couldn't sleep because of the damn gas. My hands and feet were tied, which made me even more insane. The same seemed to be true of Veigar. But you want me to kiss that crazy guy? I'd rather kill myself!

But the kidnapper was a crazier than I thought. I thought it was half a joke, but I didn't do anything, so he didn't take the handcuffs, he didn't give food, he didn't stop gas, he didn't open the door. I could barely catch myself trying to get out of my mind.

Now both I and Veigar are exhausted. At first, I wanted to relieve my hands from this fucking handcuff.

“Hey, Veigar.”  
“......” stared Veigar with no answer.  
“I- I think we should take off these handcuffs first.” I heard hands and feet and tied up in handcuffs.  
"...Shit. I really didn't want to do.”

Veigar touched my lips with his - it was ambiguous that we can call it as a kiss. Click! And then suddenly, his hands and feet in handcuffs are undone. Do for small mercies. Light kiss also was appreciated as a kiss.

"W- what the. Why do you get out of this only yours?"  
"...You heard. You have to do it individually," Veigar avoided looking.  
"H- hey! Where are you going?" What about me?"  
"Hah... I hate it, why am I?"  
"Hey, Veigar!!! You wouldn't have solved it if it wasn't for me!!!"  
"...Fuck."

Veigar murmured irritably, then came back to me and lowered his face. I also gave him a light kiss. With the sound of a click- my cuffs were released.

Yuck-. It's creepy enough not to want to come back to me. I can't believe I kissed that guy. Now that the handcuffs have been released, I have vowed not to do them again. Veigar stared at me as if he was in a worse mood, too.

It's been an hour. In fact, I can't tell whether it's day or night outside. Now that the hands and feet are free, but the hunger and the inability to sleep still remain. Damn it, you fucking kidnapper... If I get out of here, I'll pair him up with Veigar and arrest you fucking guys... Wait, can I really get out of here? The kidnapper really wants to see me and Veigar kiss a total of 200 times. He won't let us go, even if we really die. Damn it, who...?! Who the hell came up with this crazy thing?!

Hunger is hard to bear, but being unable to sleep was a real lunatic. I was able to admit that I did it a little bit earlier... Shoudn't we just close the eyes and... do it only just 30 times as quickly as-.

Clap! I slapped myself on the cheek. I couldn't seem to sleep, so I couldn't think straight. No matter how much I do, how can I do that with him? Turning back, I looked at Veigar sitting on the other side of the bed. Damn it! What the hell did I do wrong, I'm going to use a cell with a villain like that?!

"Huh... I'm going to go crazy," muttered Veigar.  
"Don't say that. I feel like I'm going around." I answered irritably.  
"Oh, shit... Te- Teemo. Can't we close eyes just once and do it fast...?"

Veigar was thinking the same thing with me, and it was him who first uttered the word. Oh, good Lord. I knew someone would say that.

"......You mentioned it first, so you go first."  
“......”

At the moment, with his face twisted, Veigar remained silent, then kissed me lightly again. Both of us were dry and could not feel whether our lips were touching. So, changing the order, counting the number of times in head, we kept kissing and kissing, never exceeding a second. I don't know what I'm talking about. I looked so ridiculous when I had to do this with him.

"Hey, yeah! That's how love... no, friendship starts. But, you know, honestly, you guys didn't have any conscience, did you? For the remaining ten times, you'll have to put it on for more than three seconds! Or it's null!"  
"...You're such a fucking asshole." We both irritated at the same time.

If I do 10 more times, I can get a sleep... I kissed first this time after avoiding looking away for a long time. Three seconds was really long. It seems that each other's breath touched each other three times during one kiss. It is a physiological phenomenon that the faces of both of us are slightly illuminated, and I affirm that there is absolutely no other feeling.

Veigar looked as if he was out of breath at this rate. Little by little he slowed down. I frowned him to do it quickly. He just gasped for breath with his drooping eyes. Don't tell me he's excited... ...then I'll bite this guy's tongue and kill him.

"...Te- Teemo... S- slow down a little..."  
"How dare you? I'm going to do it quickly and go to bed regardless. So you know so," I said curtly.

I've only finished thirty times. a total of 60 times. It was a terrible three minutes. Was that so hard for him? Veigar grasped harsly. And... why am I? No, no, no! It's just a natural phenomenon...

The kidnapper seemed to keep his promise well. He immediately stopped the gas and I just fell alseep too quickly that I didn't fight with Veigar to get the ownership of bed.

I couldn't sleep deeply. Sleeping in the same bed with a man I want to kill. It's the biggest shame of my life. Veigar woke up while sleeping, too.

"...Ha. I can't wait to go home." I muttered and glared at the open-eyed Veigar.  
"...What," replied Veigar carelessly.

Now I wanted to throw my pride all away and go home quickly. I kissed Veigar again. I couldn't make the right time because I was almost asleep. Veigar hit back at me without a break. I was dozing off and it seemed to take longer. My face was burning and my heart began to throb. Damn it. I'm going crazy like this.

I suddenly woke up with a sudden sensation. Veigar's tongue came into my mouth and touched my tongue. Veigar, too, had a strange feeling while dozing off, woke up and got up in a bit. His eyes were enlarged, his face red.

"Oh, no, Te- Teemo...! I- III... I wasn't attend-"  
"Ha... Who said bla-bla when I put my tongue into your mouth...?"  
"T- that's...! It's not-"  
"I'm a fucking asshole, too, Veigar? This is what you started first."

Why did I do that? Was I confused by the sudden act of Veigar? Or did I just want to bother him with a pod? I pushed him to bed while he was sitting, and I grabbed his head and hit him in the face.

"UUP! UUP!"

Without giving him time to breathe, I breathed in and repeated sucking his tongue. I wanted to make sure Veigar suffered. A minute later, Veigar's struggle weakened, and then I pulled my face off.

"Haah... ha..." From my mouth came a saliva that I didn't even know belonged to.  
"(*Cough*) Huff... huff...." Veigar made his breath sharply, crying.

Damn, he's a villain. Why is he so weak? That's why wizards are...

"Damn... You fucking bastard!”

Veigar jumped up, pushed me, and swooped me. As I did, Veigar kept me from breathing while kissing deeply. It was hard enough not to breathe, but you shouldn't ignore the lung capacity of a soldier from the Special Forces. Eventually Veigar raised his head on his own because he was short of breath.

"Ha-ha... You fuck-bab. This is the second straight win." I laughed at him and joked.  
"Huff... Huff... W- what do you say, you son of the bitch."

Asshole. If you don't know what you're fighting with, you'll end up like this. I attacked him again without even giving him a chance to catch his breath. I hugged his head so that his tongue went deeper. Veigar couldn't stand the stifling pain and burst into tears.

"Huaaaaaak, huff... Cough."

Veigar didn't know how to do one thing. He coughed, breathed, and cried all at once, making a groan of non-meaning. The sight of him struggling in pain did not stop my excitement.

I had never thought of myself as a sadist. However, I realized it when I looked at the sobbing Veigar and saw my dick erecting. The reason why I can slaughter my enemies without blinking, the impulse to continue to inflict pain on the one in front of me. I see. I didn't go crazy in this situation, I was just in this way.

"Hey, asshole. it's your move now. Don't you as soon as possible? Or shall I?"

I provoked him, looking down at the defeated Veigar. Uh, look at this. You're going to fall for this? Seeing him sucking my tongue hard, I even felt cute beyond the plastic. You son of a bitch, you're so cute. Everyone want to bully such the cute more and more, right?

It's my turn to come back. Suddenly Veigar under me struck my chest with a scream. I came to my senses for a moment and hurriedly released. Did I pull too hard? Veigar's mouth was bleeding.

"...Oh, sorry." I handed him an apology, showing a little bit of sorry.  
"......" Veigar said nothing and glared at me.

For ten minutes, I looked into the air without doing anything, and then repeated peeking at Veigar. Ha ha, boy. Did you feel sulky to your enemy? It would be better for me to follow him around and bully him, rather than to deport him. I hated him enough to kill him, so I could torture him without a shred of guilt.

I pretended to kiss lightly, but put my tongue in and looked everywhere at his tongue to see if his blood had stopped. I didn't taste blood, so it seemed to stop.

"...You, you're such a crazy bastard, Teemo...," murmured Veigar.  
"...Hehehehehe. I got known now, Veigar."

I smiled as if I was a madman making agree with Veigar's word. I was curious about Veigar's reaction. His expression was more like a straight face, a scorn. Well, Veigar. It should be you to get in trouble, not me.

We exchanged that light kiss again... Damn it. I don't think my dick's going to calm down. If I knew about this a few hours ago, I would bit my tongue and killed myself. Whether I'm going crazy, sadistic instincts are waking up, or this guy's cute. The black, twisted yordle sitting in front of me began to look lovely. Veigar showed no sign of that at all. Maybe I was the only one targeted by the kidnapper... But it doesn't matter much now. I just wanted to torment the man in front of me.

"H, hey?..., Te- Teemo? Until when are you going to do this...?"  
"I haven't done it 50 times yet. Shut up.”  
“......”

Veigar seemed to have noticed a strange smell from me. I don't know what's happening in your brain, but let's get in the way. Again pretending to be a light kiss, I began to defile his tongue with a wild hand. Breathing from each other's noses caused a throbbing sensation all over. Why can't I control this feeling? Did I fall for you under extreme circumstances? That's a lot of trouble.

"Haah...Haang..." Vega groaned with his eyes only slightly open.

His groan was so intolerably cute. As expected, I want to bully him until the end. Veigar's face was also flushed. From one point on, I was the only one giving a kiss to other. You know, I've just been hit like that, so you just were drained your energy by me, right?

"Oh, Teemo! You've already filled it all 50 times! What a surprise?! Ha ha ha ha! Nice seeing you!!!”

Damn it! I've completely forgotten that the kidnapper was watching.

"Well, I'll pay you back for the fun show... I'd like to see something more interesting... ...That's right! Suck Veigar's cock and make him split, then I'll admit you the rest of the 50 times! Then you can get out right away, Teemo!"  
"...No, it's not too much! What the blowjob..."  
"Well, don't you want to go out fast?”  
“......”  
"Well, I won't force you."

Wake up, Teemo. It's hardcore. No matter how you do it is. I wrapped my head to persuade myself rationally. But the constant gaze was directed toward the lying Veigar. What would it be like to pick up that skirt-like lobes? It was like another myself was talking to me. Actually, I don't care about the number of times left. Now I wonder his reaction when Veigar's sack is sucked...


End file.
